1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for producing cuts in concrete works, such as dams, and, more particularly, to a traction boring device adapted to produce large cuts typically by way of a multiple trepan assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use in stone-pits for various sawing activities cutting cables set with diamonds, otherwise known as diamond-set cutting cables. Such cutting cables have been modified to produce cuts in large concrete dams and this technique is generally described in U.S. patent application No. 08/031,465 filed on Mar. 15, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,248 which discloses such a cutting cable set with diamonds which forms an endless loop positioned so as to surround the section of the dam where a cut of substantially uniform width (10 to 15 mm wide) is desired. The cable is motor driven so as to be driven in translation around the dam. The cable is pressure loaded so as to exert inwardly thereof pressure on the dam whereby the displacement of the cutting cable causes the dam to be cut inwardly from its periphery typically until the aforementioned section of the dam has been completely cut in half.
There exist other methods for producing cuts in large concrete works such as the boring of a series of parallel successive and transversally overlapping holes which extend along one dimension of the concrete work with the cut being completed in the other direction thereof by the side-by-side and overlapping configuration of the successive holes so bored. This cutting method is also described and illustrated in the previously cited U.S. Patent Application. Obviously, such a cutting technique is time consuming and does not produce a cut of uniform width although larger width of cuts can be obtained with this technique than with the afore-described diamond-set cutting cables.